nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luan Loud
Luan Loud is one of Lincoln Loud's ten sisters in The Loud House. At 14 years old, she is the fourth-oldest of the Loud children. She is a fun-loving girl with a fondness for comedy and making puns, which she often follows up with a hearty chuckle and saying "Get it?" (much to her siblings' annoyance). She also loves pulling pranks on her siblings, though her pranks become downright sadistic on April Fool's Day. She wears braces, has squirt-flowers on her shirt and shoes, and owns a ventriloquist dummy named Mr. Coconuts. Biography Luan started comedy at a very young age. Her first performances were for the Loud Family's pets. Her first public comedic act was at an open mic in the Royal Woods Bowling Alley. There, she did not perform well and was heckled by the audience. Knowing she had more to know about comedy, she enrolled in a clowning academy and graduated. After paying her dues, she started her own business. Luan is a very goofy and fun-loving girl with an enthusiasm for comedy and making puns. Her goal is to make the world laugh along with her, though some of her material still needs work. She loves pulling pranks on her siblings, and frequently makes puns for every situation, though she gets on everyone's nerves because of it. While Luan laughs at others' humiliations and often comes off as a nuisance to others, she does it with good intentions and does not mean to harm anyone, as she just wants to make people laugh. She has a taste for everything that is related to comedy - this includes comedy movies and TV series, clowns, pranks, stand-up comedy, and funny internet videos. Her most common pranking methods are dodging people in the face with pies and placing a whoopee cushion on others' seats. She also likes to record people experiencing funny situations with her video camera, but Luan is a strict ethicist so when she does this, as she asks permission to the person she recorded to allow her to upload the video to the Internet. Unlike Lincoln, Luan already knows that she cannot upload videos without her subject's permission. Episodes focusing on Luan * "April Fools Rules" * "Funny Business" * "Fool's Paradise" * "No Laughing Matter" * "Fool Me Twice" * "Head Poet's Anxiety" * "Stage Plight" * "A Pimple Plan" Gallery Luan-about-web.jpg Luan.png The Loud House Heavy Meddle 8 Luna Luan.jpg Leni and Leni(Luan).png|Luan disguised as Leni in "Cover Girls". Luan dressed like Lucy.jpg|Luan disguised as Lucy. The Loud House Ties That Bind 1 Luan.png Bandicam 2016-08-14 22-25-50-467.jpg Cereal Offender 1.PNG The Loud House Characters Cast - Cropped.png Loud family band.jpg The Loud House Sale 11.jpg The Loud House Characters Cast in Overnight Success (Nickelodeon).png Pan across the table 1.png Lincoln and Lily playing video games.png Lincoln needs Lucy to smile.png Loud siblings practicing.png Luan juggling eggs.png The Joker.png|Luan as the Joker Loud House summer vacation picture.jpg Luan (The Loud House) (3).jpeg|Luan laughing Wait a Minute.PNG Luan Flower.png Luan Pose.png Loud Family on Couch.jpg The Loudest Thanksgiving promo.png Luan pondering.png Loudchristmas.jpg Luan and Benny.jpg Clowns outnumbering punkers.png Clown Lincoln Unicycling to his sisters.png Luan and Benny kissing.png|Luan and Benny sharing their first kiss. Benny blushing.jpg Happy International Woman’s day 2.jpeg Luan's Laugh Parade.jpg Luan in April Fools Day 2019.jpg That teenage female jokester riding with her tricycle.png|Luan riding her unicycle. Luan's action pose.png Luan's action pose again.PNG Power up with the Loud siblings.jpg Sisters day by darrenrosario dcj9nv7.jpg The beach by darrenrosario dcd3q3s.jpg Whats inside by darrenrosario dcvbcp4.jpg Luan's pajamas.png Luan Sleep.png Jester Luan.png Loud House Mother's Day artwork.jpg Kyle meets the teenage female jokester and the white-haired Nicktoon boy.PNG punk_luan_by_darrenrosario_dbnuvz9.png Lincolns-list-luan.png First day of summer 2019.jpg Tlh 12 luaynn sr by timeymarey007 dbwlvty.png The Loud Family as the emojis.jpg Welcome-to-the-loud-house luan.png Welcome-to-the-loud-house luan2.png 006.PNG dd4e51d-b9a44812-b9a4-451f-a9bf-071a878e659b.png That teenage female jokester juggling the objects while the teenage female rockstar sees her.PNG The end of Luan's song.PNG Luan and the cymbal monkey.PNG Luan-in-the-Box.PNG Disappointed Luan Loud.PNG External links * * id:Luan Loud Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Comedians Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Clowns Category:Characters Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Singing Characters